Destination: Heaven
by DanniCoeur
Summary: In a different 'verse, where Castle and Beckett are already married, the past may or may not still affect them. That, or the tequilla. I don't understand that much of the rating, so just to be safe, let's settle with M. Better safe than sorry, right? :
1. Can you handle the heat?

Castle was exhausted. His meeting with Paula hadn't gone that well, and he ended up fighting with her for some meaningless reason he didn't even wanted to remember. He only wanted to get home. He opened his loft's door, just to find a strange quietness that usually wasn't there when Kate was at home.

'Honey I'm home!' He yelled, but he got no answer. Maybe she was taking a nap?

'Kate?' he insisted.

'Kate isn't here.'

_What?_

His mind didn't identify immediately to whom that voice belonged, but it sounded familiar. His heart started beating faster, as if something was wrong. He knew that voice had come from the study, so he walked there to see what was happening.

'But I am.'

He looked at her, confused with the whole situation. Kate had a bodycon black dress on, tight enough to show off her curves in a manner that he was already getting hard from looking at her, with a cleavage that revealed just a hint of the corset under it, , and a pair of red pumps, matching the color of her lipstick.

'And who exactly are you?'

'I'm Detective Heat, but you can call me Nikki. You're Rook, right?' She walked towards him, who was mesmerized at the vision. How could he not have thought about this sooner?

'Oh, hello Detective. I've always thought you were just a figment of my imagination' he answered, taking her hand and being led to the kitchen by a pair of swinging hips that were turning him on.

'Well, if I was, would I be able to do this?' Closing up the distance between them, and making Castle hit the kitchen isle; she took his hands and put them on her ass, embraced his neck and kissed him.

'Probably not.' was the only thing he was capable of saying after the kiss ended. She smirked at him, knowing exactly what moves she had to make to drive this man insane. Her man.

Reaching for the salt, she put a little on her hand and did the same to Castle, which was still looking at her in disbelief. She freed herself from his arms and made him turn around, just to see his shot glasses on the table, filled with tequila, and a little container with lemon next to them.

'Really, Kate?' he laughed at her

'I've told you Kate isn't here. I'm Nikki. Cheers!' Kate liked her hand, took a shot and bit the lemon, never ceasing the eye contact. She noticed he hadn't moved, though.

'What, Rook? Are you afraid?'

'Well Lanie did say you could take me in a drinking contest.' She smiled. Sometimes it seemed like he had all of their dialogues written down just to re-read them later.

'And I said I didn't need to drink to take you.' Little bit more salt, one more shot, and another bite in the lemon. This one she felt burning down her throat, but she liked the sensation.

'Are you going to make me drink the whole bottle by myself? Or are you going to join me?'

He honestly considered letting her get drunk alone, because he had seen her drunk and he knew how much fun she was. But then he remembered that being the only sober one wasn't much fun. So he drank it with her, between laughter and silliness, kisses and hugs, teasing and games.

Before he noticed, they had moved from the kitchen to the living room. She was right; the couch was much more comfortable than the kitchen counter. Poking him on the shoulders, Kate made him lay down on the couch, opening her legs and placing her knees on each side of his body. Her dress was already coming up, and his hands not leaving her body weren't helping it stay down. Castle lift it up once and for all, throwing it somewhere on his living room. Then he stopped, looking at her with his eyes full of lust, unable to think what to do next. Kate, having the day off and knowing he wasn't going to be home, decided to do a little shopping, and the outcome was now in front of him. Her lace corset wasn't something she'd wear every day, but she sure liked to use it once in a while to feel sexy, and to see the look on Castle's face was priceless. His hands traveled through her waist, following her natural figure. He lift his upper body, his face now buried between her breasts, caressing them, while his mouth kissed her scar carefully.

'C'mon Rook, rip my bodice.'


	2. That's the tequila talking

'Why did you kiss her?'

'Who?'

'Nikki'

'Because… You were Nikki?'

'Nathalie.'

'Oh. That Nikki.'

'I know you didn't sleep with her. But why did you kiss her?'

'How do you know that?'

'I'm a detective.'

'Yes, but...'

'She told me. Nathalie.'

'So you two are friends now?'

'She asked me if you were gay.'

'What?'

'Because she wanted to sleep with you, and you rejected her.'

'Really?'

'She asked me to give you permission.'

'For what?'

'Sleep with her.'

'She did?'

'Yes.'

'What did you say?'

'I didn't answer.'

'Why?'

'It was not my place to give you permission to do that. You were a free man.'

'Fact.'

'Why didn't you? Sleep with her. If you kissed her, you might as well have f…'

'I was already too in love with you to sleep with anyone else but you.'

'So why did you kiss her?'

'I didn't kiss her. She kissed me.'

'That bitch.'

'Do I detect a little jealousy there, Mrs. Castle?'

It was her turn to be quiet.

'She said she had to sleep with you in the name of research.'

'Research?'

'For her part, Castle. Rook hooked up with Nikki, and she said that if I was Nikki and you were Rook, she had to sleep with you in the name of character research.'

'Makes sense.'

That won him a smack in the arm.

'What? It does make sense.'

'Then why don't you go sleep with her so she can play the Nikki part right.'

Kate got up from the bed furiously and walked to the bathroom, being stopped by Castle.

'I. Could. Never. Would. Never. Will. Never. Sleep with anyone else but you. I love you, Kate. Thought that, with the wedding and all, you'd have figured it out by now.'

She was still looking like she was mad at him, even though he was looking at her with his puppy eyes and with his hands around her waist, pushing her against him.

'She kissed me on the elevator.'

'To which, if I remember correctly, you ran to share with her.'

'I was just excited for the whole book turning movie thing. It's not every day that you have one of your books turned into a movie, and get to talk to a famous movie star like Nathalie. Besides, I've told you, I would never sleep with her. I already loved you, Kate. I was already wrapped around your little finger.'

'But you still kissed her.'

'Are you seriously giving me a hard time for kissing one woman all those years ago? Besides, I was only attracted to her because she looked like you, she dressed like you. She even copied your gestures.'

'But you were attracted to her.'

'Only because she looked like you.'

'So if I had a twin sister, you'd be attracted to her too?'

'No. Kate. No. I love you, Kate. I really do. I already did. I fell in love with you the moment you told me you needed to ask me a few questions about the murder that night.'

'You're exaggerating.'

'Ok, it wasn't really at that moment. But during the interrogation. The first, not the second one. The moment you said I wouldn't want to be the guy that made your life harder, I decided I'd be the guy who would make it easier.'

'That's sweet of you, but I don't think you were falling in love with me, you were just trying to get into my pants.'

'And I have arrived to the destination, haven't I?'

She blushed and pat him on the shoulder again.

'You are such an ass.'

'But you love me anyway.'


End file.
